fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Totomaru
Totomaru is a Mage that belongs to the Phantom Lord Guild. He is also one of the Element 4, four of the strongest members of this guild. His element (and Magic) is fire. Appearance Totomaru is young man garbed in a ninja-like attire comprising of a red gi with a furred collar and fishnets on his forearms as well as to the sides of his garb. He sports long, 2-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a japanese-style top knot, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the white portion small and concentrated on the left, the top knot also has the two separate colors correspondingly. And on his face, Totomaru sports a tattoo consisting of three horizontal bars tattooed across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest (at least in the manga). He also carries a katana (japanese sword) strapped on his left hip that he could use to a great extent. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality When not fighting seriously, Totomaru seems to be the most comedic of the Element 4, and even then, on the battlefield, he would occasionally get into comedic cliches. Amongst which includes him imbuing the characteristics foul smells into the properties of one of his brand of flames to irritate the person he sends it to. In the midst of battle, he seems to be confident in his abilities. However, he knows when and is capable of acknowledging whenever a certain course of action is futile, as seen when he pointed out that both he and Natsu were at a disadvantage of each other due to both their Magic being naturally-attuned to fire and thus can do little in the way of fighting each other through this manner. He also seems to believe that an armed fighter has a significant advantage against an unarmed one, as he stated to Natsu right before unsheathing his sword. Indeed, he tends to point out both the advantages as well as the disadvantages that both he and his opponents have of each other during combat. His confidence sometimes get the better of him, though. This often leads to enemies catching him off-guard, specially when he least expects it Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After the attack from the Fairy Tail Guild and their forced retreat after Makarov drained of his Magic by Aria, plus Lucy Heartfilia escaping and being rescued by Natsu Dragneel. The Phantom's counter attack by transforming their guild into a mecha and and bringing the battle to the Fairy Tail's guild itself, starting the attack by firing a Magical cannon 'Jupiter'. Erza Scarlet stops the first shot herself but the Phantoms prepare to charge another shot. Natsu proceeds inside the cannon and finds its power source but is hindered by Totomaru, whose guarding the cannon. He proceeds to give Natsu a hard time as his Magic is the ability to control fire and well as wield it. Natsu manages to get around this problem by using other tactics (spitting, trying to eat the flames, fighting without Magic, and increasing the flame's size so it hits Totomaru while he controls Natsu) as the cannon continues to charge. Eventually Natsu create one big ball of fire which Totomaru think he'll be able to control it but find to his surprise he can't budge it. Natsu yells that his flames are his own and fires. Totomaru makes to dodge but finds out too late that he wasn't Natsu's target, the source to the Jupiter was which Natsu manages to hit, obliterating it. Jose Porla then proceed to transform his guild into a upright robot, which cause the insides to shake and prompts Natsu's motion sickness. Seeing this sudden opportunity, Totomaru prepares to attack him with his flames, but is frozen by Gray Fullbuster then grabbed by Elfman and tossed into sky. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: As one of the Element 4, Totomaru is ranked as amongst top Mages in the Phantom Lord Guild prior to its disbandment. Representing the element of heat and fire, he is a fire-Mage, but unlike Natsu, who fights bare-handed, Totomaru uses a sword when not relying on his flames to engage the enemy. He appears to be well-versed in swordsplay, in addition to remarkable speed, though skilled fighters, like Natsu, are capable of countering his moves. His abilities are naturally well suited in dealing with other fire-Mages, since he can manipulate the flames that they create as well as his own. However, he appears to be the weakest of the 4, and naturally, his flame-based abilities are weak against Ice-Make spells (as seen when his Magic was sealed after Gray encased his hands, and later his entire body, completely in ice), and was easily subdued by the combined efforts of both Elfman and Gray *[[Fire Magic|'Pyrokinesis']]: Totomaru has shown the ability to control all fire around him. This remains true to Magical fire made by other fire wizards, putting him at an advantage against other fire-wielding Mages. Apparently, should the wizard happen to be generating the flames directly from their person, then Totomaru would also be able (by a limited degree) to directly manipulate their bodies by extension. He generally gestures with his hands in order to control flames coming from outside sources, often with his hand(s) in a knuckle with only the tall and index fingers sticking out. However, the only fire he can't control is Magic fire that another fire Mage has perfect control over. Master Swordmanship: Totomaru also uses a sword combined with his speed (though he looks faster in the anime) for close range combat. Enchanced Speed: Totomaru has shown remarkable speed to the point where he appears to be able to instantly traverse over short distances Weapons/Items Katana: As his weapon of choice, Totomaru took a katana. Appearances in Other Media Totomaru is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Trivia *Unlike the other three members of the Element 4, Totomaru's body isn't made out of his element, nor can he transform it into fire. *He is also the only member not to have a name that is a foreign word for their element. *For some reason, Totomaru did not say his ultimate power's name, Rainbow Fire in the anime. *The way in which he performs hand gestures when initiating his Magic is similar to how ninjas, in most depictions, execute "hand seals" when they are about to perform ninjutsu (shinobi technique) *He was the last of the Element 4 to debut. *Totomaru seems to be the weakest of the Element 4 and s-class Mages. Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman vs. Totomaru References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members